Believe in Wonderland
by DreamRO
Summary: A Healer who is assigned to one of the most notorious assassination squads in the Vongola. It's the start of a wonderful relationship. YAOI. It's a series of collective one-shots of Xanxus and OC.
1. Welcome Not!

_I'm still working on my Naruto fanfic, so hang in there, surprisingly when I don't really think, ideas come to mind, and hehe their not bad!... if I do say so myself, but this is an idea that came to mind one night so hope you like it! This will be a series of collective one-shots with the one and only…person I wish I owned *Sob* SO Enjoy!_

A tall male stood in front of the large dark building where he would meet the assassination team he was assigned to. 'It doesn't look that bad…" he thought thinking back to the Ninth's warning.

"_The squad I am assigning you to have trouble… you could say keeping a healer."_

"_Keeping a healer?"_

"_Yes, they rave about needing a doctor that is useful and I quote 'Not a weakass weakling'. Originally I was to put you with the future Tenth Vongola Boss however I believe you'll be able to control them and their unnecessary actions."_

"_So who's assigned to the Tenth?"_

"_Your pupil Arianna. She shows tremendous potential throughout your training and I believe she is ready."_

"_Are you sure? She has much more to learn… Plus there are other doctors more suitable, more mature than Arianna."_

"_Yes but she gained your stubbornness that I believe will balance his family."_

"_I see…So who's squad are you assigning me too?"_

"_My son's." _

He walked into the base but tripped over a carpet bump just as a knife soared passed where his head should have been. The sound of metal cutting into the large cement brick beside him alerted him that his head was only seconds away from becoming dango. Only when he stood up did he straighten himself and walk further in the stronghold heading towards the figure in the chair. "Um…"

Squalo observed the male, sitting in one of the chairs as he came closer. The Ninth informed the squad that they were assigned another healer that was capable of putting up with their antics, since all the others ended up with their head imbedded into the wall along with the knife. The male was tall, reaching about Squalo's height and had long, white silky side bangs that ended at the knees whereas the back of his head was short and soft. He intrigued Squalo since he male never once opened his eyes, whether from shock or anger nor did the smile that was on his face move throughout that scene.

The man reached his destination and stood in front of Squalo, "I'm Rei, the new healer of this unit, please take care of me." Squalo stood and turned walking out into a large living room, where the others were relaxing, with Rei following him. "Shishishishi, is this the new newbie?" "My! What a feminine looking man!" "I don't care as long as I'm paid…" "Has the boss seen him yet?"

Squalo ignored their questions and arrived at a door before opening it and walking inside with Rei beside him. He stood as Xanxus glanced up and saw Rei, "You're the new healer?" "Hai" Rei replied with a smile. Xanxus said nothing and gave a look towards Squalo to leave, Rei was about to follow him before Xanxus ordered him to stay. Rei stood in front of the desk as Xanxus inspected him. The moment was shrouded in silence before Xanxus broke it getting angrier at Rei's answers, "Why am I unable to gain anything about you?" "Who knows…" "Why this squad?" "Ninth's orders" "Get out…" "Right…" Rei said as he turned towards the location of the door and left the office.

Rei walked into the living room once more by following the shouts of Squalo, who's voice was more high pitched and louder than the others. Squalo stopped as Rei entered the room and asked him "What time is it?" "Look at the clock" "But I'm asking you…" Squalo sighed in distain before replying "It's one"

"Ah… where's the kitchen?" "To your left" Rei nodded and headed in that direction. Once he entered he began sniffing, taking in all the different spices from the kitchen and putting them into memory. He walked towards the fridge and also took a whiff, taking out the fruits and meat he needed in order to make dinner. He opened the cupboards and started feeling the different pans, cups, and cutlery and turned on the stove and feeling the right heat before getting to work.

Not soon after, the squad's mouth began to water as they took in the rich smell from the kitchen. Lussuria peered in to see Rei cutting basely and put the finishing touch on the chicken. He turned towards Lussuria and beckoned him towards the dishes, "You can tell them they can come in, if you like" before grabbing another plate and began heading in Xanxus' direction.

Lussuria ran towards the dishes and grabbed a plate before walking out into the living room and sat on one of the couches all the while his comrades watching his every move. Lussuria squealed in happiness once the food entered his mouth, taking another bite. Squalo ran into the kitchen accompanied by and took a plate. He took a bite of the chicken covered in an herbal sauce and gravy and almost moaned out loud from the taste. Mamimon watched the other reactions in silent amusement, eating his own food.

Rei retraced his footsteps to the boss' door and knocked lightly. "What?" Xanxus asked from the other side, "Food… I'm sure you must be hungry…" Rei softly spoke. There was a brief moment of silence before Xanxus replied "Come in." Rei found the door knob before turning it and entered his office. Rei walked up to the desk and placed the plate down, unnoticeably finding a spot first. He clasped his hands behind his back before nodding towards Xanxus and left.

(able to detect people due to their variations of weight from their vibrations through the floor as well as voice)

_Okay guys, I'm not really sure you noticed this but I'm sure you guys MUST have at some point wondered where the hell is their doctor, I mean there are amazing fighting people and like not even like one doctor truly had a part in the anime besides Lussuria's healing bird. So with my amazing observation skills and the need to write out my yaoi fanfic, Rei was born, I hoped you guys liked it and tell me what you think! Yaoi haters are not welcome…I mean like read the stupid summary YAOI, it's like written there in plain sight, how on earth could you have missed that, Y-A-O-I, it's spelled as it should be not S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T, see the difference? You know why are earth are you reading this then? *Mumbles off angrily*_


	2. Hot Springs

_Head up! Or down, either way these one-shots are in no particular order. Don't worry I'm still working on my Naruto Fanfic but it's longish so it's taking some time! Enjoy!_

"VVVAASHHAA! Let's go!"

Rei tilted his head up from the window sill he was sitting on towards the direction of the voice. He felt and heard the footsteps stop in front of him "Where are we going?" Rei asked as he tilted his head and smiled. Squalo looked at him and said "To the hot springs, assassination takes work." Rei giggled in his hand before jumping off and walking towards him "Are we leaving now?" The prince put and arm over Rei's shoulder's and replied "Of course, who wouldn't want to relax in a hot bath after a beautiful blood bath between the Varia and a rouge mafia boss and his people?" Rei smile grew wider, "True, and surprisingly no injuries were included." "Shishishishi…"

They left the quarters and Rei noticed someone was missing, "Is Xanxus not coming with us?" Leviathan glanced towards the healer and replied, "Boss is coming later because he's busy." Rei said nothing more and followed them. They ventured into the hot springs and chose a bath. Everyone began taking off their clothes and wrapped towels around themselves. Squalo noticed Rei whose eyes where closed and had a smile on his face. He was surprised that Rei already changed and was in a bathrobe that was tight and didn't show much skin and asked "You're not coming?" Rei shook his head and said "I'll go in a bit later, I'm a bit hungry…" while rubbing his stomach, and walked out towards the dining area. Squalo shrugged uncaring and walked to the hot bath ready to relax.

Rei walked in the dining area and was immediately greeted by an employee who guided him towards his dining quarters. He passed the menu to Rei and asked "Can I get you anything sir?" Rei nodded and passed the menu back, "Can I have Green tea and some salad?" The employee smiled, nerved by the unchanging emotion that Rei displayed and by the fact that he didn't even "look" at him, "Right away sir" and left. Rei sat in silence and was soon greeted by the aroma of tea and fresh, crisp salad topped with ripe cut lemon and tomatoes. Rei nodded towards the employee as he set them down to which the employee frowned at and walked out leaving him alone again.

Rei though back to why he didn't want to enter the bath with them, and gripped his robe where his heart is placed and thought back to those memories. He let go of his smile and dug in the salad in front of him. 'Now isn't the time to think about that' chided Rei to himself but smiled a bit at the silly thought in confiding to himself. He lightly felt around the table for the teacup and took a sip once he found it. He sighed in contempt and at the warmness and relaxed.

He was almost done his salad before he heard multiple footsteps and smiled brightly. They were back and now it was his turn. He softly whispered towards the employee that he finished before getting up and passed them. He nodded in acknowledgement before going into the hot bath and taking off his bath robe.

He sighed at the warmth as he slid down into the water. Less than a minute in, he tensed as he felt booming vibrations coming his way. They were different to his other comrades, however similar, only to recognize the person after the man said "Your still here trash?" Rei eyes opened facing forward before they closed as he sank deeper until he was neck deep and replied meekly, "Just got in…" Xanxus huffed before getting in, finding a spot across from Rei. Xaxnus titled his head back and sighed at the tension leaving his muscles.

Rei just sat there in shock blushing, 'Ha…I totally forgot about him! What do I do!?' he thought. While Rei was panicking on the inside he failed to notice Xanxus glance at him and then to his hair that was tied up into a bun but a few strands fell out and to him they looked soft and creamy and had the urge to run his fingers through it. He then noticed Rei's position and sighed, "You're going to pass out like that" only to lift an eyebrow at Rei's sudden jump. Rei snapped out of his thoughts once Xanxus spoke and blushed harder. 'What do I do? Might as well…' "Ah-hh...Right" Rei sighed and sat straight leaning against the rock. Xanxus' eye brows rose at the scars and burns mark that marred his pale skin, they stuck out like a sore thumb. Though he only saw them lined from the bottom on his neck, disappearing after his nipples since that was where the water rose, he thought how much more of those scars continued. He then thought it was none of his business and closed his eyes to relax and forget his worries.

After a few minutes Rei felt dizzy and began to get out, taking the towel beside him, tying around his waist and let his hair loose. Xanxus who felt the water ripple, opened his eyes only for him to suck in a small breath at the sight before him. Rei stood there pale, lean and skinny. His creamy white skin was perfect aside from the massive amount of scars and burn marks that stood out. His ass was perfectly round and supple, his legs were long and slender and Xanxus couldn't help but wonder how flexible those legs were, and his chest and arms were perfect in similarity to his body size. Xanxus shook those thoughts from his head only for them to arise again when Rei bended over to get the cream for his skin and showed that beautiful ass shaped by the small, tight towel around his waist. Rei sighed since he knew Xanxus would look at him in disgust, he could feel it though unknown by Rei, Xanxus looked towards his face and watched as his silky hair began sticking to parts of his body. Rei walked out stretching and waved as a signal of goodbye.

Xanxus wondered why the hell he was thinking those thoughts and thought back to his marred skin which makes him wonder of Rei and his past. If he has such dark past, why or how could he smile? Xanxus snuffed at his bullshit thinking and wiped out that memory from his head for now, relaxing back in the bath.

When Rei arrived to the dining area he heard the shouts and plates breaking. 'I'm guessing their having a wonderful time' he thought as he walked in before moving his head as a plate passed him. "Is it natural for you to throw things at me every time?" His voice made them stop moving for a bit before Belphegor cackled and said "It's part of the job!" Rei giggled in his palm and it soon began to turn into a full blown laugh. He tried to hide it behind his palm but he couldn't stop. "I'm...I'm sorry...but...but the way you...you said that…I! Hahahaha!" Squalo looked beside him at Rei who was having his giggling fit and smirked to see his new comrade having fun.

Xanxus walked in after a while to see a fight between Belphegor and Squalo who were shouting obscenities and throwing things at each other all the while Rei was giggling, making him look cute. Leviathan looked up towards the boss and made room "Boss! Sit here! This is the spot especially for you." Xanxus rolled his eyes and sat near him grabbing a plate of chicken and steak that were spread across the table. He looked up at Rei who was wiping tears from under his eyes and dropped the food from his fork once Rei looked at him with half-lidded eyes and closed them. Xanxus didn't forget the half-assed sad clouded stare that Rei gave him before Rei got up and began to head towards the bedrooms. He stopped in front of the door. "Ano!" He said as everyone stopped what they were doing while Squalo was still glaring at Belphegor's smirking face. Rei continued as he bowed "Thank you for the wonderful time today! It was the best fun I had in ages!" and left the room. They sat in silence before they continued with their rants, Rei words seeping to the back of their minds.


	3. Get it On

Moans were heard throughout the corridor as Rei stood in front of his boss' door holding a tray with herbal tea.

"Yes! Yes! God yes!"

He blushed at the moans that echoed out into the hall. Balancing the tray with one hand he covered his already closed eyes with his other 'Ha I'm so embarrassed! Should I go in? Should I wait? God…' His hand moved lower to cover his mouth and then to his cheek 'Well it would be such a waste… I'm sure they will be done soon anyway… Might as well drop-' his thought was cut off by a bang and a scream. He giggled lightly 'I think their done'

He waited for a bit and knocked on the door twice and heard, "What do you want?" Rei gulped slightly at the huskiness of Xanxus' voice and blushed even harder. Coming back to his senses shook his head and cleared his throat. "After party service?" he heard shuffling before "Come in" Rei felt for the knob before walking in heading towards the nearest desk, which was beside where Xanxus and the girl were lying down. He set the tray down before bowing and turning towards the door.

(Should Xanxus insinuate that he should join?)

He stopped in front of the door before turning towards them, "Ano…The tea will help you with your sex, and probably enhance the excitement that you have left…down there." Xanxus smirked and said "You should join us…" Rei blushed hard and shook his head. He bowed quickly before excusing himself.

Xanxus smirked wider at Rei as he left and sat up reaching for the tea cup, drinking it down. He winced at the burning sensation, forgetting to blow before drinking. Xanxus stood up and thought back before Rei entered the room.

He looked up at the girl in beside him, forgetting her name, since he saw no importance in remembering it which was bouncing on his dick. Before he came, the girl suddenly looked like Rei before looking normal again. His eyes widened as he rolled the girl off him clutching his head, 'What the fuck?' he thought before there was a knock at the door. He pulled the covers up to his waist before replying, "What do you want?" Silence ensued before Rei's voice entered from the other side, "After party service?" His heart quickened and Xanxus swore in his head, instead of pulling the sheet over farther, he threw it off him over the girl who sat up in surprise. He glared at her before looking towards the door, "Come in."

Rei walked in with a tray that had what Xanxus could smell was herbal tea and set it down beside his bed. Xanxus was lying down in all his glory but didn't care since Rei was blind anyway, it wasn't that hard to figure out. He followed Rei with his eyes as he bowed and began to leave only to stop and say "Ano…The tea will help you with your sex, and probably enhance the excitement that you have left…down there" while scratching his cheek with his forefinger, before Xanxus could stop himself, he asked "You should join us" Rei blushed hard, looking like a tomato before bowing and ran out.

"Who was that?" The girl beside him asked staring at the door where Rei recently was. "Who are you?" Xanxus asked back holding the tea-cup. She glared at him before pointing to herself, "Angela, I'm Angela, I told you before we had sex…" Xanxus stared at her before shaking his head, lifting the tea-cup to his lips. "But really who was that?" Angela asked as she looked at him resting her face on her hand, lying down.

"None of your business" he growled before standing up. He head towards the showers. While he was in there, there was a knock to which the girl replied with "Come in!" holding the covers to cover herself. The pale man, she asked about entered again this time holding another tea-cup, he sighed as he shifted and walked towards her, "Sorry about that, I just remembered that the tea I gave earlier only helps the men's side, so I brought a different batch." He smiled gently towards her general direction in which he memorized after she called out. Angela blushed at the soft smile the man gave her which made him seem to glow with a calming and beautiful aura. She blushed harder as their hands touched once he passed the cup to her. She took a whiff and looked up at him, "It smells wonderful"

He nodded, "I would hope so! Helps with the complexion as well" Rei explained. The shower stopped and heard footsteps enter the bedroom. "What are you doing here?" Rei turned his head towards him and smiled wider, "You can't be the only one who needs an extra boost" He chirped as he walked out, giggling to himself as he pictured a manly Angela.

Xanxus huffed at he headed towards the bed, "He seems really nice…" Xanxus stopped in front of the bed and pulled the sheets, "Leave, we're done" the grip on the sheets loosened as well as the grip on the cup as she let go of it and burned her arm. "Ouch!" She screamed lightly but Xanxus with indifference pointed towards the door.

Tears fell as she grabbed her clothes and left. Angela hurried out holding her arm but was stopped by Rei. "Wait! The burn on your arm must be treated!" She sniffled at she looked up at him only for him to smile down at her. "Okay…" She gave in as he directed her towards the couch near the wall and sat her down holding the arm and examining the burn mark by lightly touching it. She winced in pain and Rei sighed in relief as he took out an aid kit and put lotion on it gently. "It will be fine in a week, you'll be fine, thought I wouldn't consider putting any wool sweaters, in any case…" He chuckled. She giggled and asked "Thank you, by the way can I ask your name?" His eyebrows lifted and before he could answer they heard "Shiro"

They both looked up to see Xanxus looking down at them. He gave Rei a pointed look though Rei couldn't see it, he got the gist of it. "Yes?" "I'm hungry" Rei nodded and stood up, heading towards the kitchen, "It was fancy seeing you!" He said with a final wave before disappearing.

Xanxus threw a knife which passed her and hit the wall. She silently screamed before she bolted. Rei walked out of the kitchen with a light snack and passed it to Xanxus who took the plate and walked back to his room leaving Rei very confused.


End file.
